spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode XIII: World War IV
|writer = |directed = |assistdi = |produced by = |supervisor = |runners = |avggrade = N/A}} Episode XIII: World War IV is the thirteenth episode of the first season of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and the 13th overall. Plot Squidward is conducting nuclear bomb tests, while our friends find something to their eager surprise! Transcripts with an explosion, pan back to reveal President Squidward irritated, he picks up the mic President Squidward: (sigh) Try again, dammit. hangs up the mic, and they try this incredibly large nuclear bomb, and it ends up blowing apart all the scientists in that room except for the one behind the glass wall with President President Squidward: (facepalms) Alright, John? You better fucking fix this, I want to implement these into my Patrol Bots, and if I can't? I'm gonna grab a defective bot, shove one of those bombs inside of it, and command it to hug you, and I wont hesitate, now DO IT! Squidward storms off, as the Scientist takes a look at what has happened to the other scientists and sighs deeply, we then fade to SpongeBob, Patrick, Gary and Plankton all walking in the desert still, but they're leaving their trail with raisins. Plankton: Can I ask why you're using raisins? Patrick: No one likes them and they're the best thing to use in this case because they contrast the sand. SpongeBob: Wow, never knew you knew this! Patrick: I gained some skills in our time apart. then they notice the Cheeks-Krabs family in a collapsed Cactus house, they scream, and run towards them, lifting said Cactus off of them, the family groans. Mr. Krabs: Thanks for saving us, I was sure we were about to die! Sandy: Now don't be like that, compared to the Patrol Bots, they could barely kill! SpongeBob: Guys, now's not the time to talk! Mr. Krabs/Sandy/Candy: Why not? SpongeBob: We found water! pupils get large and we cut to them frantically drinking from the river, and they stop, panting Plankton: Okay, we got to wash up because we're all still dirty from the encounter with those Desert Patrol Bots. SpongeBob: Great idea! fade/wipe to them all washing up in the water, Patrick splashing others like a kid, we then fade/wipe again Candy: So, which way to we want to go? SpongeBob: According to the map, it's north-east from our current position. Plankton: Great, let's go! of them walking through jungle, then woods, plains, hills, more woods, and then finally they reach a familiar river Mr. Krabs: (gasp) We're here! Patrick: Ying! Sandy: Wait, what's that? points to a nearby hatch in the ground SpongeBob: Let's check it out. struggle to open the hatch, but after 2 attempts, successfully open the hatch, and crawl into it one by one, down a ladder, then they jump off the ladder into a water ridden tunnel, with a splash Gary: Meow? echo Candy: Let's go, if they wanted to booby trap us now they would've done it here. continue walking down the narrow hallway, their footsteps could be heard with the splashes of boots, shoes and such, we cut to a bunch of different shots before reaching a door, they stop walking, look at each other, ready their fists and guns, and open the door slowly, we hear creaking, and then a chorus is played as they all see the President's Weapon stash! SpongeBob: Holy hell.. cut back to a meeting room in the Capital, President Squidward is sitting there with his head on his fist, tapping his fingers on his left hand, we hear a knock President Squidward: Come in. John Trabbic enters with Assistant Oliver Wallace. Dr. John Trabbic: Sir, I believe we've figured it out. Oliver Wallace throws up a powerpoint, which is coordinated with his speech and dialogue, he holds the remote pressing it to change the powerpoint to another slide and such Assistant Oliver Wallace: Yes, here we have a new design for the Patrol Bot, refined, simple, and the center you ask? Well let's open that up now, and there we have it. Dr. John Trabbic: So, not only is this implemented with a Nuclear Bomb, but it's also POWERED by it! presentation ends President Squidward: Hmmmmm, I like it. So in the final versions the bomb won't be visible to the target of said bot? Dr. John Trabbic: Yes Assistant Oliver Wallace: And, because of the new trick your old Patrol Bots learned by blowing themselves up, these ones will do waayyyy more damage when they do that because of the Nuclear power. President Squidward: (rubbing hands together) Excellent. signs a paper in front of him President Squidward: I approve of these plans, now, go and execute them! 2 doctors smile, grab the papers and run out of there, we fade back to SpongeBob and friends stealing a bunch of different weapons Patrick: Uh, hey guys? All: What? Patrick: What should we do about this? all look at him, Patrick is pointing at a gigantic Rocket Launcher Candy: Just take it, anything we can carry and get our hands on is valuable! SpongeBob: Yep. Patrick: Hell yea! grabs it, gleefully, the gang continues to grab all weaponry and such until we fade to an empty place and the gang all loaded up with weapons, smiling Mr. Krabs: Is that all? Plankton: From my recollection, yes. SpongeBob: Quick, let's get the fuck out of here before the President finds us stealing his weapons. bolt out of there, running slowly with all weapons on them, they close the door after them, and we hear splashes of heavy footsteps consistently slow and fast, we hear clinking of the friends going up the ladder Sandy: Shit! Gary: Meow? Sandy: I forgot how heavy the hatch cover was! SpongeBob: Just, everyone, help her push, I don't care if we fall, as long as we're able to escape all get closer to the top, and begin struggling to push, then all of a sudden, the Hatch is budged, and they all get confidence to push more and the hatch is opened, they all cheer, and run out of the hatch, then close it, and run away, we fade out as the episode ends. Appearances *SpongeBob SquarePants IV *Eugene Krabs XII *Sandy Cheeks VII *Patrick Star III *Candy Cheeks-Krabs *Steven Plankton II *Gary the Snail C *Squidward Tentacles LXI *Dr. John Trabbic (debut) *Assistant Dr. Oliver Wallace (debut) *Various Scientists (debut; death) Trivia *This episode was written from September 2nd to 4th, 2019. *This is the first of four episodes with outline written by TheJasbre202. *The Scientist's name is a reference to current-SpongeBob storyboard director, John Trabbic. *His assistant's name is a reference to Disney classic animation composer . Reviews TBD Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Episodes Written by TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes Directed by TheJasbre202 Category:Jasbre TV Category:Luis TV Category:UltraFuse Category:The TIG